Born To Die/Blue Jeans
}} Born To Die/Blue Jeans, en español Nacimos Para Morir/Pantalones Azules, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la cantante Lana del Rey. La canción sera presentada por las Chicas de New Directions. Contexto de la Canción: Sue bajo el objetivo de ganar adhesiones al coro prepara esta presentación con las chicas del coro, Ally quien llega de sorpresa se une a ellas en una gran canción y gran numero que deja a todos anonadados, las chicas realizan con éxito la tarea propuesta por Sue. Letra de la Canción: Ally: Feet don’t fail me now Take me to the finish line Oh my heart it breaks every step I take But I’m hoping at the gates, They’ll tell me that you’re mine Eva: Blue jeans, White shirt Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn Alma: It was like, james dean, for sure You so fresh to death & sick as ca-cancer Celeste: You were sort a punk rock, I grew up on hip hop But you fit me beter than my favourite sweater, and I know Bella: That luv is mean, and luv hurts But I still remember that day we met in december, oh baby! Ally (Eva, Alma, Celeste y Bella): I will luv you till the end of time (Don’t make me sad) I would wait a milion years (Don’t make me cry) Promise you'll remember that ur mine (Sometimes love is not enough when the road gets though, I don't know why) Baby can you see through the tears (Keep making me laugh) Luv you more (Let’s go get high) Than those bitches before (The road is long, we carry on) Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember (So we should have fun) I will luv you till the end of (in the meantime) time Ally: Come take a walk on the wild side Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain Ally con Eva, Alma, Celeste y Bella: You like your girls insane Eva, Alma, Celeste y Bella: Choose your last words, this is the last time Cause you and I, we were born to die Ally: Big dreams, Gangster Said you had to leave to start your life over I was like: "no please" stay here We don't need no money we can make it all work But he headed out on sunday, said he'd come home monday I stayed up waitin, anticipatin and pacin but he was Chasing paper "Caught up in the game" that was the last I heard He went out every night And baby that's alright I told you that no matter what you did i'd be by your side Cause im a ride or die Whether you fail or fly Well shit at least you tried. But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died I told you I wanted more-but that not what I had in mind I just want it like before We were dancin all night Then they took you away-stole you out of my life You just need to remember.... Ally con Eva, Alma, Celeste y Bella (Eva, Alma, Celeste y Bella): Come take a walk on the wild side (Blue Jeans) Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain (White Shirt) You like your girls insane... (It Was Like) Choose your last words, (Jame Dean, for sure) This is the last (I will luv you till the end of time) time Cause you and I We were born to die (Promise you'll remember that ur mine) Mash-up Creado Por: Cristobal Contreras. Curiosidades *Es la primera canción aceptada de la Propuesta De Canciones. Vídeos: thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Time Machine Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Ally Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Fernando Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Eva Categoría:Canciones aceptadas de la Tabla de Propuestas